


what is it with me and crossdressing!?!

by AuroraNuv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplaying Character, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart again<br/>All because of more Sterek fics... -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/444766/chapters/760600<br/>As you may have guessed... there's crossdressing... and werewolves.<br/>Also a WIP so fair warning peeople!</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is it with me and crossdressing!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wear Myself Inside-Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444766) by [korynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn). 



All because of more Sterek fics... -> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/444766/chapters/760600>  
As you may have guessed... there's crossdressing... and werewolves.  
Also a WIP so fair warning peeople!


End file.
